Me & You
by Hevsb
Summary: This story is about how two friends get together,you could base the story on any of the characters, but i chose my favourite couple Chandler & Monica....Please R&R!


_**Hi all, I know I haven't finished the other chapters of the other fics...but every once in awhile everybody likes to write a bit of erotica and so I wrote this story below, at the beginning it seems you could base it on any of the characters but once you get into it I have actually based it on my favourite couple, Monica and Chandler...if you're a passionate but naughty Mondler fan, this is for you. Please read and review, ideas are always welcome...enjoy!**_

**Me & You**

His eyes kept on looking up at hers and then away again, he didn't know what it was but every time he looked at her; he couldn't help but smile as he his heart skipped a beat. Even if she wasn't in the room, just the thought of her set his heart racing.

While everyone was talking she couldn't help but make sly glance in his direction, every time she did she felt her body shiver; it was like a tingly feeling shooting all over her which made her smile from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that her best friend could now have such a strong effect on her, or maybe it was always there.

After a few hours in Central Perk, they all went their separate ways leaving the both of them together. They silently sat there for a few minutes until he moved over to sit next to her. He moved his hand underneath her chin for her to look at him, which made them both smile adoringly at each other. "So, what's been happening with you... is there any one you have your eye on lately?" he asked in anticipation, hoping that she was thinking about him, as he did about her. "Kind of, but I doubt if he notices me in that way" she said sadly giving out a little sigh. Being a friend that he was and actually saying the truth, he told her that "It would impossible for anyone not to notice you in that way". She gave him a smile "How come?" she asked; he slowly raised both of his hands and rested them at either side of her face and looked deep in her eyes "Because your funny, smart, kind and overwhelmingly beautiful" he told her. With her head still in his hands she parted her lips slightly, she couldn't believe at what her friend just said. She then spoke with a slight nervous laugh at the beginning of her sentence, while she placed her hands on top of his to remove them from her face "You're just saying that because you're my best friend". He then leaned over to whisper in her ear "Actually I shouldn't be saying it because I **am** your best friend". He then got up and smiled at her before leaving the coffee house, she was left dumb struck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that afternoon she was busy sorting through some photos, she then stopped as she came across a picture of him and her, she couldn't help but smile broadly. The picture was of them on the beach, it was a great action shot which one of their friends took of them. A group of them were playing tag volleyball, someone threw the ball and she caught it. The force of the volleyball however made her spin half way around. Just before she caught the ball he could see it going into her direction but for some unknown reason when he approached her, he couldn't stop running and ended up colliding into her. With her back now to him and still having the volleyball in her hands he held her waist to help control his balance, they both ended up laughing. And that's how the picture was taken.

After finishing the photos she walked across the hall to see who was there, no one was in the living room but she noticed a dim light coming from Chandler's room. She slowly walked over to the door and pushed it further open. He was sitting at the edge of his bed in his shirt and boxers; she blushed slightly at the sight of him. He looked up and gave a grin, he was happy to see her. He noticed her blushing and stood up to move closer to her, he was thinking why was she blushing? Do I have an effect on her?

"Hey" she said sweetly, he didn't respond he had a feeling that she wanted to say something else; which evidently she did. "Did you mean what you said to me at the coffee house?" feeling the way that he does about her, he wanted to test to see how far he could push her and to see if she felt the same. So he began to turn the conversation into a flirtatious game. "Well, what do you think?" as he took another step forward to her. Still looking at him and catching on what he was doing, she wanted to test him as well. She took a step forward which meant they were both almost nose to nose; she could feel his breath on her face which was actually a slight turn on for her.

She placed her hands at either side of his face and raised herself to his eye level and looked deep into his eyes, he slowly put his arms around her waist to hold her steady. Still looking into his eyes she licked her lips and said "I think you did". She then kissed him slowly and seductively at first and then pulled away, but before she could fully pull away. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her passionately which took her by surprise, but then she began to melt into it. Still kissing and gasping for breath he backed her against the wall, once they were against the wall he cleverly moved his foot to close the door. The door was now slightly closed with a little light coming in.

As they continued to kiss against the wall, one hand started to graze up and down her side which made her giggle; the other hand was rested on her hip. He took the giggle as an opportunity and smiled; as her mouth was parted from the giggling he slid his tongue into her mouth. This made her moan; which then turned him on even more than he already was. He continued to explore her mouth, as he was doing so she pulled him as close as she possibly could to her; and grabbed his hair, and then pushed her own tongue into his mouth. His knees almost buckled and so to gain control he quickly pressed both his hands against the wall at either side of her. As her hands were holding his head, it was now her turn to explore his mouth.

Moments later he broke the kiss and then removed one hand off the wall, to remove a strand of hair from her face. They were breathless at the passionate hungriness of each other lips and feelings, "Wow" he said as he smiled at her, feeling a bit more confident after the kiss he said "You know I've always wanted to do that with you". Still with him above her she looked up "Me too", he couldn't believe his luck she wanted to do that too.

With one hand still against the wall he leaned in and started to kiss her slow and seductively just like she did to him earlier. His lips moved from her lips and made its way to her neck which he began to suck on, while his other hand was free from the wall, he undid each button on her blouse. As he undid each button he would flick his tongue on her neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him, she leaned her head back against the wall, which made him move with her as he was still kissing and licking her neck. Once he undid all the buttons he removed his head from her neck and smiled at her, she still had her eyes closed. He then slid off her blouse and watches it fall to the floor, he bent down and started to give butterfly kisses all around her stomach. She then opened her eyes and gazed down at him, he could feel her watching him so he looked up catching her gaze. As he was still on his knees he slid off her silky skirt while never leaving his sight from hers, she was now in her underwear which got him to stand up and take a step back to look at her " God, your beautiful...Mon" she blushed when he told her. She took a step forward and slid his shirt off him so that he was just in his boxers. When the shirt was on the floor she trailed her fingertips down from his chest as she leaned in to kiss him.

He spun her around while still kissing, so that her back was towards the bed, Chandler took Monica's hands and slid them around his neck making her kiss him more deeply. He moved his hands from her hands, which were behind him, and moved them down to her butt; he then lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around him. He stood there kissing her for a few more moments before he placed her on his bed.

With both of them now entangled on the bed, he removed his hands from her butt and slid them up so that his hands where cradling her head. Chandler wanted to take his time with her and also take control; again it was like a test. With his hands cradling her head he deepened the kiss than it already was and pushed his tongue through her lips to touch her tongue, he began to suck on it which made Monica gently moan. She was completely helpless and she didn't care.

Monica manages to break the kiss and she leaned up slightly so that she was resting on each of her elbows. He smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss which she happily accepted, this time he stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes while unhooking her bra and removing it from the bed. As she leant back down so that her head was on the pillow, Chandler slid his head down in between her breasts and began licking. He could tell that she was getting aroused with his every touch, because her breathing was getting quicker and her nipples were beginning to harden like cherry's on top of a cake. To him they looked delicious and so he leant down and covered his mouth over one of her erect nipples, this caused Monica to whisper "Yes" which edged him on. He carried on for a little while longer by sucking, licking and lightly biting her going from one breast to the other.

After Chandler was satisfied with what he had done, he pushed himself up so that he was on his knees between Monica's legs. She asked for Chandler's hands, so he stretched them out and pulled her up so that she was in a sitting position. Chandler however didn't want her to sit so he pulled her up further so that she was also on her knees. Chandler then gave the sweetest smile to her and kissed her; he then slid his hands down from her shoulders and then to her waist and then pulled down her panties. She in turn also removed his boxers, they were now fully naked.

Once Chandler had slipped the condom on he then gradually laid Monica back onto the bed, she began to kiss him with some little force and then with some fiery butterfly kisses. As this was happening Chandler cupped one of her breasts in his hand and started to massage it. A few seconds later, he lightly moved his hand down to her sensitive area and started to caress it, this caused Monica to give out a sighing moan. When she was wet enough Chandler stopped kissing her and inserted a finger into her, as he looked at her. Every time she moaned he would move his finger in and out of her more quickly than before, Monica couldn't believe how good he was, he knew just were to touch her. Chandler didn't want Monica to cum just yet and so he withdrew his finger. A breathless Monica couldn't help but smile at him, all she wanted now was for him to be inside of her, which Chandler wanted too.

With their eyes locked Monica helped Chandler guide himself into her, they both sighed in unison as he entered. The feel was perfect as if it was meant to be, Chandler began to kiss Monica slow at first but as the lovemaking intensified, so did the kiss, it was deep and loving and everything they had been looking for. Chandler started to caress Monica's thigh before lifting it up, which caused Monica and Chandler to both moan louder into each other mouths. Monica moved her hands around his back trailing her nails up and down it, making Chandler groan. The more she did it the faster Chandler's thrusts would be, she knew exactly what she was doing and she loved it.

After a few hours of lovemaking Chandler suddenly came to a stop, he kissed Monica deeply and then he thrust into her one last time which brought her to her first orgasm with him and nearly his, but he was determined not to surrender to her just yet. As Monica recovered and her breathing came back to normal Chandler asked her "Are you okay?" and leant his forehead against hers. Monica was amazed at how sweet his was he was always thinking about her before him "Yes, sweetie...I'm great and you know why?" she replied. Chandler was a little confused by her answer they just had the most amazing sex; of course she was feeling great. Shrugging it off he just replied "Why?" as he kissed her shoulder. Capturing Chandlers eyes after he kissed her shoulder she told him "Because my best friend finally made love to me". Chandler couldn't believe what she just told him, he smiled and leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before moving her arms above her head. He laced his fingers through hers and started to kiss her neck, "I take it, that before was just a preview?" she said playfully. Without answering he carried on kissing around her neck and then to her face, Monica then closed her eyes which Chandler then kissed the lids of. He then kissed down her nose, which made her chuckle; hovering over her he just looked at her for a second before gently kissing her lips. He then dipped his tongue in and out of her mouth slowly causing Monica to gently moan. She tried to move her hands way from his but Chandler wasn't have any of it and so he added a bit of pressure so that she couldn't move them, which was turning Monica on. A few minutes later Chandler took his hand away from hers and moved her hand underneath the other one he was holding, he had to add slightly more pressure than before, so that she wouldn't move away from his grasp. Chandler broke the kiss and rested his head by her ear and kissed it, he then entered her for the second time and again they both sighed in unison. Monica was constantly telling Chandler how good he was which made him feel more confident in what he was doing, he defiantly knew in his mind and in his heart that he was falling more and more in love with her.

Monica was very close to the edge where she couldn't speak any longer, all she could do was too heavy breathe, Chandler loved the fact he had this hold over her and Monica loved it too even though she didn't want to admit it. Chandler now removed his hand from hers so that she could let them roam around him; she slid both her hands through his hair and lifted both her legs up slowly, giving Chandler more access to her. Chandler knowing that she was about to have another orgasm grabbed her butt and started to grind into her, as he did so she ended up calling out his name again and again with every thrust he gave her. He wanted to be close to her as possible so he kissed her hard on lips and she grabbed his hair which made her have her second orgasm. They were silent for awhile enjoying the afterglow and the overwhelming connection that they experienced throughout their passionate love making.

Monica decided that it was her turn to please Chandler and so she rolled him onto his back and started to trail kisses from his chest to his stomach. Before she got to his stomach she took him in her hands and started to massage it, Chandler closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her delicate touch. A few minutes into it Chandler was hard again and so she slid on him making Chandler's eyes open, she was beautiful and sexy which turned him on even more. After awhile Monica was starting to feel slightly unsteady, Chandler sensed this and held her hips, after a few more minutes passed Monica closed her eyes to really connect to feeling that she was having with him, she loved it when she could make him moan. He too loved it when he could make her moan especially when bringing her to an orgasm. He sat up into a sitting position and held Monica close him they were both moaning into each other's ears as Monica was riding on top of him. She leaned her head back and Chandler began licking his way up and down her neck. When he came back up her neck he cradled the back of her head and kissed her deeply, which caused her to shiver and almost made Chandler arrive at his climax. Monica slowed her pace down on him so that she could enjoy the kiss; she deepened the kiss further by sliding her tongue into his mouth and started sucking on his tongue, which caused Chandler to give out a deep groan. He gently pushed her down into the mattress and pumped into her while she was still caressing his tongue, he broke the kiss and whispered in her ear "I want to make you orgasm again". Monica trying to capture her breath managed to find some words "You know how to do it Chandler, but this time I want you to cum too". And without saying another word Monica and Chandler worked together in harmony with Monica's muscles caressing Chandler's penis and Chandler arousing her spot, they were unstoppable and hopeless to one another. When they came to the point of ecstasy they climaxed together, after everything he did with her that night and all the rest that came with their friendship Monica too was falling more and more in love with him.

The end


End file.
